LIBRE
by VickoTeamEC
Summary: Había una vez... Una niña que no creía en cuentos que comenzaban con "Había una vez"... y volvió a creer. LOS PERSONAJES Y A HISTORIA "MUERTA EN VIDA" SON PROPIEDAD DE ELIZABETH SCOTT. LA TRAMA DE ÉSTA CONTINUACIÓN ES DE MI PROPIEDAD.
1. PREFACIO

**.**

**.**

**La idea original, el libro "**_**Muerta en vida" **_**y****la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Elizabeth Scott. (Está disponible en PDF en la página de libros de facebook "**_**Little Library. Un espacio para leer**_**")**

**Antes de leer ésta historia, te recomiendo que leas **_**"Muerta en vida"**_** de Elizabeth Scott, ya que ésta historia es una continuación del libro. **

.

.

.

PREFACIO

.

Había una vez… dos corazones rotos y dos rostros envueltos en llanto, una nueva esperanza y un pasado que se volvía más presente que nunca.

Había una vez… una chica de quince años luchando por morir.

Había una vez… una chica llamada Kyla que escuchó una voz que le susurró "tienes que vivir".

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola! Aquí les traigo ésta nueva locura. Leí el libro y no pude quedarme con la sensación y la duda de saber qué pasó con ella, con sus padres, con su vida.**

**Quiero un final feliz para ésta pequeña, después de todo, ella lo merece.**

**Es una guerrera increíble.**

**De ante mano les agradezco que estén aquí.**

**Por ser la primera cosa publicada de ésta historia he comentado tanto. EN LOS SIGUIENTES NO PUBLICARÉ COMENTARIOS.**

**Cualquier aviso, comentario y agradecimiento; lo haré en el álbum de mi Fb (Vicko TeamEc) dedicado a ésta historia.**

**Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos.**


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

.

.

CAPÍTULO 1

.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijiste?— dijo la vocecita de Lucy.

—Soy libre.

Y no hay más.

Antes de dejar de sentir, antes que la oscuridad me cobijara, recordé lo equivocada que estaba con respecto al dolor. Pensaba que una muerta en vida no sentía nada, pero ya no lo era, a partir de ese momento era libre. Y la libertad dolía, dolía mucho. Sentía como si mil aguijones calientes me invadieran y me estrujaran las entrañas, dejando dolor y un río caliente y viscoso supurando desde mi interior, empapándolo todo.

Luego soñé.

Soñé que había agua, delfines, helados de vainilla, un campo de colores y risas, risas de verdad. También había dos rostros borrosos y familiares, sonrientes; hablaban, llamaban a su niñita y yo caminaba hacia ellos tímidamente, luego una pequeña caminaba a un lado de mí, como un duendecillo de vestido rosado y listones de colores en la cabeza. Sus pasitos torpes me rebasaban con facilidad, llegaban hasta los brazos extendidos de los rostros sonrientes, luego la niña volteaba y me sonreía maliciosamente. Se parecía tanto a mí, pero era tan diferente a la vez. Era Vanesa.

Entonces yo gritaba, les pedía que me esperaran; Vanesa decía adiós con su mano pequeña y regordeta, sonriéndome con maldad. Los rostros me daban la espalda, se iban. Como si yo no estuviera a unos pasos.

Luego Ray estaba ahí, a un lado de mí, acariciando mi espalda. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. En seguida apretaba mi brazo y me hacía girar para que pudiera verle la cara. Quise alejarme cuando miré el hoyo que atravesaba su cabeza, que me dejaba ver la oscuridad de su alma, su cerebro y su sangre derramándose por sus mejillas.

— ¿Lo ves? Ellos ahora tienen a otra hija. Ya no te quieren. Helen y Glenn no te quieren. Sólo yo— dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro desfigurado.

— ¡No! — chillé intentando zafarme, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí lo suficientemente valiente cómo para retarlo.

—Sólo yo te quiero, Alice. Sólo yo te amo.

— ¡No!

Luego todo se desvanecía en una nebulosa oscura, profunda y difusa.

—Hey, tranquila. Fue una pesadilla— dijo una suave y dulce voz.

Abro lentamente los ojos. Hace frío, tengo agujas incrustadas debajo de la piel, una pinza me aprieta un dedo, una bata extraña y un poco áspera me viste, una pulcra sábana blanca tapa mi piel erizada. Estoy en un hospital.

Hay dolores sordos por todas partes, todo es extraño, todo es nuevo.

La voz que me había hablado era de una enfermera que ahora revisa aparatos a mi alrededor y anota cosas en unas hojas.

—Calma, Kyla, todo estará bien— dice su suave voz.

Kyla, no Alice.

Algo revolotea en mi pecho, como un gorjeo desesperado por salir. Es mi corazón, latiendo de nuevo, viviendo de nuevo.

Kyla, no Alice.

—Soy libre— susurro.

Quiero llorar, ahora puedo llorar. Y lo hago.

Kyla, nunca más Alice.

.

.

.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

.

.

CAPÍTULO 2

.

Las cosas fueron así:

Helen y Glenn jugaban con la pequeña Vanesa, los tres sentados en una manta al centro de la sala, rodeados de juguetes, riendo y disfrutando. Los balbuceos de la bebé llenaban la habitación de sonidos adorables y sus padres no podían sentirse más felices.

Habían sufrido por cinco años buscando, esperando, añorando. Cinco años desde que vieron a Kyla ir feliz al paseo del acuario con la esperanza de ver delfines, paseo del cual nunca regresó. Dando paso a tormentos, policías, investigaciones, muchas preguntas y casi ninguna respuesta.

No sabían si estaba viva o muerta, si tenía hambre, si tenía frío, si estaba bien, cómo lucía. No sabían nada sobre Kyla.

Ya casi era la hora de la cena cuando el teléfono sonó. Helen se puso de pie, aún riendo de los juegos y caminó hacia el teléfono.

— ¿Diga? — podía presentirse la sonrisa en su voz.

—Buenas tardes, señora Davis. Habla el oficial Cadwell— la sonrisa se le borró. Hacía tiempo que el oficial no hablaba por teléfono.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Le tengo noticias. Hay una chica en un poblado a cuatro horas de aquí que dice que es Kyla. Creemos que apareció.

"_Creemos que apareció"_

Tres simples palabras. Y el mundo se detuvo.

.

.

.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

.

.

CAPÍTULO 3

.

Después de aquella llamada Helen y Glenn lloraron por todo, por el tiempo, los esfuerzos, la incertidumbre. Kyla.

Kyla.

Vinieron días eternos de espera. Días de pláticas con psicólogos, días de llantos, días repletos de pesadillas.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tanta maldad? ¿Por qué tuvo que soportar tantas atrocidades? ¿Por qué?

Pobre Kyla.

Sabían lo que podían hacer. Sabían lo que no debían hacer.

Por fin, después de cinco años, la verían de nuevo.

Había una vez… una puerta de hospital que custodiaba un pasado. Luego la puerta se abrió y todo terminó. Todo comenzó.

.

.

.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

.

.

CAPÍTULO 4

.

Desde que abrí los ojos han pasado muchas cosas. Mucha gente ha venido a verme, me han preguntado muchas cosas y ya no tengo miedo, así que respondo todo lo que preguntan.

También me han ayudado. Aliviaron la herida de mi hombro, también el hueco en mi estómago, incluso han regresado mi sonrisa a su lugar. Con respecto a la herida de bala, el doctor dice que pudo haber sido peor.

Jake ha estado aquí, pero sólo lo han dejado verme por unos minutos y estaba esposado. Alguien dijo que su visita fue "un caso especial". Con ayuda de un policía trajo unas flores muy bonitas. Me gustan sus flores, paso mucho tiempo viéndolas y todos los días me encargo de que una de las enfermeras les ponga agua. Eso es lo que se supone que debo hacer.

A Lucy no la he podido ver, dicen que es muy pequeña para estar aquí, que ésta área del hospital es especial y que después podré verla. Espero que sea así. Me mandó una tarjeta con Jake, tiene delfines en la portada y eso me hace recordar mi antigua habitación en Daisy Lane.

Me canso mucho al hablar, pero no quiero dejar de hacerlo.

Bárbara también ha estado aquí, me ha preguntado sobre lo que he hecho los últimos cinco años y le cuento todo, sé que Ray no podrá lastimarme. Ray está muerto.

No paro de decirle a Bárbara que mis padres viven en Daisy Lane. Todos los días que me visita le pregunto si ha podido hablar con ellos, pero ella cambia de tema. Eso no me gusta. Es como si hubiera malas noticias. Creo que hay malas noticias, sólo que ella no quiere decirme.

Ahora soy libre. Finalmente dejo de ser Alice. Sólo soy Kyla.

No sé qué hacer con mi libertad. Ya no tengo que ir a decirle a Helen y Glenn que huyan y cuiden de la pequeña Vanesa antes de que algo muy malo les pase, ni tengo que esconderme de nadie; pero tampoco tengo un lugar a dónde ir. Aún guardaba la esperanza de que Helen y Glenn quisieran por lo menos hablarme, pero creo que eso no va a suceder. Tal vez ellos no quieran saber de mí.

Tal vez la idea del refugio no sea tan mala. Tal vez Bárbara me pueda ayudar. Después de hablar mucho con ella creo que los policías comienzan a gustarme, aunque aún no entiendo por qué venían con Jake y por qué venía esposado.

Hoy una enfermera me ayuda a ponerme linda. Revisa mi horrenda herida del estómago, hace las curaciones del día y luego me da un baño de esponja. Me gusta el baño de esponja, siento que me miman. Con el cabello no hay mucho que hacer, la ayudo siendo buena y siguiendo sus indicaciones. La enfermera me cepilla el cabello muy despacio. Eso también me gusta.

La gente es gentil y es sincera. Puedo verlo en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Me gusta hablar ahora que puedo. Sé que la enfermera sonriente que viene por las mañanas se llama Leonor, la gruñona de las noches es Margaret. Pero a ésta enfermera casi no la veo. Quiero saber cómo se llama la enfermera que me mima.

—Yo soy Emily, Kyla. —Ella también me llama Kyla. Todos me dicen Kyla. Adoro que me digan Kyla.

Para todo dicen Kyla: _"¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Kyla?" "¿Quieres ver algo divertido en la televisión, Kyla?" "Voy a revisar que todo esté bien, Kyla" "Es hora de tus medicamentos, Kyla" "Hola, Kyla". _Kyla, Kyla, Kyla. Soy Kyla, no Alice.

—Lista, pareces una princesa —dice con dulzura y pellizca suavemente mi mejilla. Me hace sonreír—. Hoy vendrá a verte Carolyn. Kyla, ¿recuerdas a Carolyn?

—Sí. Es la señorita con rostro agradable y ropa perfecta que siempre hace muchas preguntas. —Emily sonríe más ampliamente.

—Ella es la psicóloga, Kyla. ¿Recuerdas eso?

—Sí. Carolyn me cae bien.

—Qué bueno, me alegra mucho. —Parece sincera y sonrío—. Ella tiene que hablar contigo de algo importante. No debe tardar en llegar.

Emily me mira con atención, pienso por un rato en sus palabras y luego asiento lentamente.

—Está bien —digo finalmente.

"Algo importante". Para mí todo es importante últimamente. Empezando por el hecho de que por fin soy libre.

Emily se va, no sin antes encender la televisión en un programa en el que salen chicos y chicas más o menos de mi edad, se está convirtiendo en mi favorito.

Como Emily lo dijo, poco después Carolyn entra a mi habitación.

—Hola, Kyla. ¡Pero qué bonita estás hoy! ¿Cómo te sientes? —Correspondo a su sonrisa y espero hasta que se sienta a mi lado para contestar.

—Gracias. Hoy me siento muy bien.

—Me alegro. ¿Qué estás viendo? —Carolyn mira la televisión. Dan anuncios.

—Un programa en el que salen chicos y chicas como de mi edad.

—¿Te gusta ese programa, Kyla?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué te gusta?

—Porque puedo ver cómo es que debo comportarme con la gente de a cuerdo a mi edad. —Carolyn me mira por un momento. Me hace sentir como si tuviera un rompecabezas en el rostro.

—Ya hablaremos sobre eso. Ahora hay algo importante que quiero decirte.

—Sí, Emily me dijo.

—Bien. Sabes que no tienes dolor porque te aplican medicamentos, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y también sabes que debes estar tranquila para que no tengan que ponerte medicinas para dormir, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Kyla, necesito que imagines algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que las siguientes palabras que voy a decirte están todas dentro de un vaso lleno de agua y que debes tomarla poco a poco para no ahogarte con ella, ¿está bien?

No puedo evitar poner mis ojos chiquitos para mirarla como si fuera sospechosa de algo. Lo que me pide es raro.

—Quiero que me prestes atención y que me prometas que vas a tomarlo con calma. ¿Puedes pensar en el vaso con agua? —insiste.

Asiento.

—Kyla… —Hace una pausa. Puedo contar hasta cinco—. Buscamos a tus papás con la información que nos diste. —Siento que mis ojos pican, que mi garganta se seca y que mi corazón va a salirse de mi pecho.

—Tranquila. Recuerda que prometiste tomarlo con calma. —Asiento y con el movimiento caen dos lágrimas. Respiro profundamente y pongo mis oídos atentos a sus palabras.

—Glenn y Helen hay viajado hasta acá.

—¿Dónde están? —Sueno calmada, aunque por dentro siento como si estuviera hirviendo.

—Ellos están aquí y quieren verte. ¿Quieres verlos?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Qué si quiero verlos? He pasado los últimos cinco años de mi vida deseando verlos, ¡por supuesto que quiero verlos!

—Sí —digo mientras asiento.

Carolyn me sonríe y se pone de pie.

Ahora que lo pienso un poco…, no estoy muy segura de esto. ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si no soy lo que ellos quieren que sea? ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente buena para ellos?

Un aparato a un lado de mí grita lo que mi corazón hace. Latir desesperadamente. Beep, beep, beep, beep. Rápido, rápido, más rápido.

Escucho el momento justo cuando mi respiración se detiene por un par de segundos.

La puerta está abierta.

.

.

.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

.

.

CAPÍTULO 5

.

Lo primero que veo es el cabello largo y negro de Helen, ¿ella es mi madre? No recordaba lo dulce que es su rostro, lo bonito que son sus ojos, ni lo bajita que es. Detrás de ella está Glenn, es mucho más alto que ella y tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos claros.

Helen tiene las dos manos sobre la boca y sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas que derrama. Glenn sólo me mira con la boca abierta y la cabeza ladeada. Es extraño.

Sé que todo este tiempo deseé éste momento, sé que ya nada malo puede pasarnos, sé que todo terminó y sé que es real. Ellos están aquí.

Pero aún así es raro. Sé que son ellos, pero siento como si fueran dos extraños. Recuerdo el tiempo que viví con ellos, pero no sé si algún día puede llegar a ser igual.

Quiero hablar, quiero decir muchas cosas y preguntarles si aún me quieren de vuelta y por qué están ahí. Pero no encuentro con qué pensamiento le ordeno a mi boca que se mueva ni cómo es que debo respirar con normalidad.

Esto es demasiado y al mismo tiempo lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Los dos caminan hasta pararse a los pies de mi cama. Helen no deja de llorar. Ni yo tampoco.

Ella da un par de pasos más y luego acerca su mano. No me toca. Veo sus dedos sobre mí, vacilando una y otra vez. Ni siquiera me roza. Glenn sólo observa.

Finalmente, Helen posa una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla. Se siente cálida y suave. Pero aún puedo recordarlo, si cierro los ojos aún puedo sentir las pesadas manos que me tocaron durante cinco años. Y me encojo. Me hundo en las sábanas.

A Helen le duele, lo veo en sus ojos y en su rostro. Sé que ella es incapaz de hacerme daño, pero no pude evitarlo. Fui muy tonta. No debí hacerlo, no debí alejarme de su contacto. Ella no es él, nunca será él y él nunca regresará. Nada malo puede pasarme ahora.

Mi mano tiembla cuando tomo delicadamente la mano de Helen para ponerla de nuevo sobre mi mejilla. Nadie ha dicho nada. Ella inclina el rostro y a través de mis lágrimas puedo ver la mirada que me dedica, es bonita, no como las que he recibido en el pasado, ella hace que sienta algo cálido dentro de mi pecho, pero no es malo, se siente bien. Se siente como casa.

Helen me mira por todas partes. No dejamos de llorar. Luego suelta un sollozo y pone su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, sollozando muy fuerte, empapándome con sus lágrimas, me congelo por un instante y luego dejo que me abrace. Alzo la mirada y veo a Glenn acercándose.

Todos lloramos.

Rodeo con una mano los hombros de Helen y la aprieto incómodamente contra mi cuello. Es ella, está aquí, es real y su shampoo huele bonito.

¿Lo hago? ¿Estará bien? Sé que Glenn tampoco me hará daño, él también me dedica una linda mirada. Finalmente estiro la otra mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los de Glenn. Se siente como si pusiera la mano sobre el hormiguero que salía durante los calurosos días de verano en la cocina de Shady Pines y dejara que las hormigas me caminaran en la palma. Creo que la palabra correcta es…, reconfortante.

Se siente tan correcto, se siente tan bien. No sé ni siquiera por qué lo hago, pero no puedo ni quiero soltarlos.

No paramos de llorar y creo que no lo haremos. Al menos no durante un buen tiempo.

.

.

.


	7. Aviso Importante

Hola, buen día.

Hoy, les traigo un "comunicado". Con todo el dolor de mi alma me veo obligada a suspender las actualizaciones de TODAS mis historias. El día 23 de agosto sufrí un asalto y se llevaron mi computadora y con ella todos mis archivos (fics, portadas, adelantos, ideas, etc), por lo que no tengo plazo, ni sé cómo ni cuándo, volveré a actualizar; apenas eso suceda, tengan por seguro que se los avisaré por este medio.

Sinceramente, me dolió mucho la perdida de mis historias y demás documentos. Afortunadamente yo estoy bien, solo me lleve un gran susto.

Un beso y espero que nos veamos pronto.

Vicko.


End file.
